


Strike a Pose!

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragonball Z References, F/M, Ginyu Force - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, Phone Theft, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Marinette comes to some startling conclusions...





	Strike a Pose!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunyin/gifts), [edelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> A quick little drabble I wrote last month! Thought i would share it since I’m stuck in a bit of a writing block! 
> 
> This is the fault of these two lovelies: @edendaphne and @yunyin blame them for this

Marinette paused on her way up the stairs, smiling at the chorus of laughter that reached her ears. Just outside the school’s front door stood Adrien, surrounded by their classmates. The sight of him comfortable and even joking with everyone made her heart warm to know that he was fitting in well with everyone once again.

Kim, Max, and Nino seemed to be pretending to be photographers while Adrien struck ridiculous pose after ridiculous pose, each one earning another outburst from the crowd. Marinette covered her mouth as she giggled in surprise to Adrien’s comical expressions, so unused to seeing him so playful and amusing.

From beside her Alya scoffed, glancing up from her phone, “Well look at that...the love of your life is making a complete fool of himself.”

Even as Adrien turned around, blowing a kiss over his shoulder towards ‘his fans’, Marinette felt her cheeks warm. She was just so happy to see him back at school and so glad to see him smiling.

And she was just about to tell this to Alya when Adrien bent forward, arms held out to his sides in a robotic-like manner. His head pointed towards the ground, causing his trademark neat hair to hang messily. He looked back towards his classmates from between his legs before shouting, “Ginyu!”, his arms bending just so as he said it…

Marinette couldn’t help it.

But her eyes were immediately drawn towards it.

She stared with wide eyes, words stuck in her throat as a sudden feeling of familiarity struck through her like lightning.

She had seen that butt before.

It was a mystery to the entire school what had caused Marinette to suddenly let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Even Adrien stood back up to glance at her in concern. And Alya could do nothing more than shake her head as Marinette yelled incoherently before running back towards her home.

After a few seconds frozen in stunned silence, Alya looked down at her now empty hands.

“Hey! Marinette!! MY PHONE!”

 

 


End file.
